


Surprise!

by SparklingNebulous



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: DaviMagoSoph Week, I didn't read it either, I wasn't gonna participate, Multi, They like in their 20s btw, but then this idea slapped me in the face so..., not editted, wrote it all today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous
Summary: Sofia and Magoroku uncharacteristically made dinner tonight for some reason.DaviMagoSoph Week Day 3: Surprise.
Relationships: Sofia Sakharov/Shidou Magoroku/Yamazaki Davide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if it's bad! I literally came up with this idea and wrote it today.

"Sofia! That's too much!" Magoroku rushed over to take the spices from Sofia. She rolled her eyes.

"He can handle a little spice."

"I'm gonna have to eat it too." He whined. 

"Did you finish cutting the vegetables?"

"Yep!" Magoroku went back over the cutting board.

"Alright."

They added the vegetables to the broth. And made sure to monitor the stew.

"Do you think he'll like the cake?" Magoroku leaned against the counter.

"You worry too much." Sofia stirred the stew. She in all honesty wasn't sure. Davide ate just about anything. But whether he liked it… he never really said.

They just decided to make stew because he makes it most often so they figured he must like it… But maybe it was just convenient…

The was loud knocking on the front door.

"Set the table." Sofia turned off the fire. "I'll let him in."

Sofia answered the door. Davide huffed.

"I finished that ridiculous errand list you guys sent me on. May I finally be let back into the apartment?"

"First I have to check the groceries."

"Ugh getting those groceries were a pain." Davide handed her one of the bags. "It would've been nice to know that those peppers are only found in one store and out here and that that store is all the way on the opposite side of the city."

"I didn't mention that?"

"No." He gritted his teeth. And handed her another bag. "Might want to get that ice cream in the freezer."

"And Magoroku's dry cleaning?"

Davide pulled the bag off his shoulder and shook it in her face.

"Great." She took it along with the remaining store bags. "Now check the mail and you can come in."

"Fine!" He snatched the mail key she held out to him and marched off.

"Magoroku, come help me put this stuff away."

"Did he really buy everything? I hope that money I gave him was enough…"

"I'm sure it was. Did you finish with the table he'll be back soon?"

"Just about."

They put away they groceries and miscellaneous items they had sent Davide out to collect. Sofia was slightly surprised he didn't just give up. Maybe taking his house key really worked.

"I'm back."

He had picked the lock. Sofia was certain she locked the door back. 

"Welcome back!" Magoroku went to greet him. "Did you sort the mail?"

"Not my job."

Sofia walked out to see Davide shove some mail at Magoroku. He held onto to some on his other hand though. 

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Sure."

"Wait. It smells like food in here. Did you guys order something?"

"Nope!" Magoroku grabbed Davide's wrist and dragged him to the table. Sofia followed.

Davide stared. "You guys made dinner?"

"Yea, sit down and eat." Sofia sat at the table.

"Why?"

Magoroku and Sofia shared a look. They'd wait a little longer.

"Beware," Magoroku sat down. "Sofia likes her spices."

Davide gave a slight awkward unsure laugh as he sat down. He seemed thoroughly confused. "Is this… never mind."

He ate dinner. Magoroku led the conversation. After dinner (no one died so the amount of spices added was fine), Sofia took the dishes to the kitchen. She took the cake out of the fridge. It was a Devil's food, homemade cake with buttermilk icing.

She brought it to the table. Davide started laughing. It was forced. Had they upset him?

"You guys did all this for my birthday?"

"Y-yes?" Magoroku hesitated.

Davide put the mail he had earlier on the table. It was birthday cards from their "friends". "How'd you guys even find out? And why--"

"Driver's license," Sofia sat down. 

"Because we care!"

"You guys are so stupid!" Davide buried his face in his hands. "And the stupid stew was too spicy!"

"Told you."

"Shut up." Sofia shot Magoroku a glare.

"If… if there's leftovers… I want some more."

"Are you sure?" Magoroku frowned. "If it was that hard to eat--"

"Positive."

He had a second helping of stew. Then he tried the cake. He complained about it being too sweet but that didn't stop him from eating a fourth of it.

Sofia relaxed a bit. It may not have been perfect but he seemed to like it anyway which makes the birthday mission a success.


End file.
